


Grimm Hunters

by GravelessUniverse



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravelessUniverse/pseuds/GravelessUniverse
Summary: In a world where Grimm don't dissolve when they're killed, Hunters would use their bits to make better weapons and armor. Of course, everyone has different priorities.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Grimm Hunters

“Hey, Weiss?” Ruby leaned her head past the door frame, her voice rising in pitch as she drew her partner’s name out.

“Yes?” Weiss didn’t bother looking up from her desk to respond. She was still nose deep in her latest book of notes.

“You wanna go on a hunt with me?”

Weiss finally looked up. Her eyes immediately narrowed. “What is that ridiculous thing on your head?”

Ruby reached up and shifted her new goggles. The breath mask was pulled down so she could actually speak. “I killed a new Grimm and made it! Trust me, you’re gonna want one when you go there. I'm pretty sure that gas is poisonous.”

“It looks silly and…” Weiss pushed her chair back and stalked over to the door. When Ruby stepped out into plain sight, she shook her head. “I can’t believe this.”

“What?”

“T-This! All of this!” Weiss pointed from Ruby’s head to her toes, finger trailing over different parts of the new armor.

“It’s way better than what I had before.” Ruby crossed her arms, the gigantic skulls that now made up her pauldrons just barely not making it uncomfortable. Every part of her new armor was made from the best bits of each Grimm she’d killed during the past week.

“You somehow look even more ridiculous than before and I don’t understand how you’re not tripping yourself.” Weiss’s voice got louder and louder as her rant continued. “I mean, those boots. What did you do to make them?”

“Hollowed out a few bones, then used tar and leather to stick them back together.” They splayed out at the bottom, thanks to it being a bone spike, but it wasn’t too bad, unlike what she had to do to kill that particular Grimm. It was a spiny, rolly thing that shot out sleep gas. Normally, she’d have dodged it, but Shocking Rose got caught in the sticky skin, so she had to abandon her new baby until the Grimm got tuckered out and she could wrench it free. “It’s really protective.”

Weiss was not amused.

“Look, I know that we have-” Ruby looked over at Weiss’ prized white and blue scale coat. It was a really pretty piece of armor and took a lot of hunts to gather all of the pieces to construct, but it was also her partner’s only armor because Weiss hadn’t found anything tougher that she liked the look of. “-different opinions on how we should hunt, but I think I found something that you’ll like!”

“Do you mean something I’ll actually like or is this another fire sword?” Weiss pointed to the corner of the room.

A beautiful, gorgeous sword was haphazardly left to collect dust while Weiss kept the same stupid rapier she’d been using for months on her belt. Blazing Edge was a work of art, a heavy chopping blade that could cleave through bones without any problem that had a nice tuft of fur around the guard. It was an unnecessary addition, and one that almost got Ruby eaten when she was cutting the fur off, but Weiss didn’t care! It was black and red, not Weiss’ colors, so she wasn’t going to use it.

“I think it’s something that you’ll actually like.” Ruby clasped her hands in front of herself. “Please?”

Weiss tightened her lips when Ruby met her eyes. When Ruby leaned forward and sank into her knees, Weiss squinted. Right after the whining started, her partner finally spoke. “Oh, alright! Fine! Where are we going?”

“To the highlands!” 

* * *

Three hours later, Ruby had finally tracked down their quarry’s nest. It was a new type of Grimm, for her anyway. A sleek, blue dragon that had two long horns and a breath that left a layer of frost on anything it touched. Freezing Rose hadn’t been pulling her weight lately and whatever organ produced that ice was sure to help bring it back up to snuff. Hopefully, Weiss would be willing to have a sword made out of one too... maybe even some armor... Ruby was allowed to dream.

For one long moment, Weiss stared at the Grimm.

“Soooo?” Ruby nudged Weiss’ side when her partner crawled up next to her.

“I want it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea a while back. There's no real plot. Will be updated whenever I have inspiration for it.


End file.
